


How awfully inconvenient of you, heart (Or dorks learn about crushes)

by edsketchbook



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, drabble by drabble, imma change that, this is my otp and it has no fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edsketchbook/pseuds/edsketchbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Max can’t pinpoint exactly when this started. But has a pretty solid guess of when he started to realize about it.</p>
<p>It would be a blessing to say it was a romantic moment, that they were stargazing and Max dramatically looked at Ed , the moonlight reflecting off of his glasses and went ‘holy shit, I like him’ and a romcom montage ensued, complete with self-discovery and the kind of song that gets nominated as 'best original song’ and loses.</p>
<p>But fuck no, his life has fallen into a weird sort of rhythm since Mayview. Even if the weird part was that it was so casual."</p>
<p>Max has a crush, he doesnt know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How awfully inconvenient of you, heart (Or dorks learn about crushes)

**Author's Note:**

> yea this is gay af. its also super short because its 3 am and im dying.  
> send help.
> 
> i also hope they arent wildly ooc

Max can’t pinpoint exactly when this started. But has a pretty solid guess of when he started to realize about it.

It would be a blessing to say it was a romantic moment, that they were stargazing and Max dramatically looked at Ed , the moonlight reflecting off of his glasses and went ‘holy shit, I like him’ and a romcom montage ensued, complete with self-discovery and the kind of song that gets nominated as 'best original song’ and loses.

But fuck no, his life has fallen into a weird sort of rhythm since Mayview. Even if the weird part was that it was so casual.

It happened over Smash Bros. the thing that made his mind catch up was over Max’s Link beating Ed’s Donkey Kong.

It took him effort, actual energy and planning. Max had tried for so long, so hard. Of course his pride would be wounded after the first hundred consecutive victories from Ed, the fucker spent more time playing games than he did training.

In the end, it was a mundane combo that managed to kick donkey Kong off-screen. But it felt so _satisfying_.

Max didn’t even think about how Ed might have let him win because, fuck _he won_. The only thing he could think about was _I won I woniwon I can’t fucking believe this_. To Max this was the lottery, literal years of losing to Ed every single time they played (well in this and other games they played but small victories). It was like beating Zeus on a fight in the skies.

He turned to Ed. The only person who say his face on that glorious moment and whispered _I won _because he actually did and he couldn’t believe it.__

Ok, maybe Max in a deep corner of his mind thought Ed would be playfully mocking, that he would be mad or frustrated, confused or annoyed. Yet Max could only see surprise written on his face and pride laced in his voice.

And well, he was used to being admired to an extent; to be looked up to for the things he is good at and to be competent at everything else, even if he doesn’t think so. So he learnt a long time ago to say 'thanks’ and not think much into it.

Ed just sounds so genuine, so actually impressed over such a simple thing as getting beaten at fucking Super Smash Bros. that Max can’t help to take him seriously. Can’t help to be sort of proud of himself.

Once in his home, in the comfort of his bed and overthinking the whole exchange, Max realizes that hell no, there has to be another reason. It can’t be that just suddenly he got flushed over a compliment over _fucking Smash Bros_.

He comes to a conclusion:

1\. This is not Max simply getting flustered over praise. It’s a direct result of it coming from Ed.

Max doesn’t fully understand it, really, it’s not like they’re super special to each other (even if they sit beside each other in every class they have together, which is practically most of them, but it’s just because _Isabel doesn't share most clases with them, chill_ ), it’s not like they spend loads of time together (and Max refuses to think on how often Ed sleeps over at Max’s place now, how they talk more and more during club activities), they’re not that compatible fighting together, (which even max knows is complete bullshit, as max’s agility and Ed’s versatility makes them a quick and strong team, but come on, he’s in denial) so what is it?

When Max is too tired to think anymore he just passes out and dreams about familiar blond hair and wicked smiles.

Ironically enough, the day Max barely started realizing he liked Ed, Ed figured out he liked Max.

He just looked at Ed, with a huge smile and a surprised look on his face, practically dripping with excitement, Ed was left breathless at how pretty he looked, how much effort he put into this, how excited he got about such a simple thing.

There is this thing about Maxwell Puckett. He always looks so old and tired for a kid, like he had to take care of too much too soon. Max is snarky, sarcastic is his middle name and cynical is his constant state of mind. It’s not that it’s a completely bad thing per se, he manages to be a hilarious counter to the bright, optimistic personalities of the rest of the activity club.

But it’s so hard to get him in another mood, Ed is sure the only one who can make Max act more his age is Isaac and it’s just more puns and a bit of teasing added to his base personality.

A smiling (who even knew he could smile that way), cheery max is new to Ed, but he wants to see that Max for as long as he can, he wants to be the reason of that dorky smile.

Ed isn’t as dense as Max is, he knew exactly from that moment that he was in deep. Ed panicked later, he thought about everything that could go wrong, he thought about a friendship that could be ruined because of stupid _feelings _.__

But in that moment, that moment when Ed just started rambling and Max just looked at him like he was the best thing in the world, Ed didn’t care about his mistakes, he didn’t care about how awfully cheesy he was being and how he was probably going to regret everything tomorrow.

His only worry at the time was keeping that smile there for as long as he could.


End file.
